Starlit
by Redberrypie
Summary: After leaving Folsense to live with his grandaugther, Anton is feeling frustrated with his old age and it's limitations. Pairings: Anton/Katia


Anton sunk into the large, padded armchair. The chair was pointed toward the wide window, with the curtains pulled back so that he could watch the passing trains on the valley below. He didn't live in a castle in Folsense anymore, but a home in the hills outside of Dropstone. The castle, and Folsense, were almost gone now.

Anton lowered his eyes from the afternoon sun. He looked down at his hand. It was an old hand. The skin was vaguely-transparent and loose, almost draping around the prominent bones and rising wherever there was a vein. He tightly gripped the arm of the chair, for if he didn't his hand would shake. It didn't seem real to him. Was he not but a month ago a young man? A handsome ruler of a glorious castle? Anton had his servants spread a rumor through Folsense that said he was a vampire. A beautiful, but deadly monster of human shape. At first, he wanted to protect the riches of his family with this myth. But after the years, the years and years, he began to almost believe it. How else did he forever stay so young? The fear he could see in the eyes of those that trespassed was exciting. He was in complete control of them. Anton loved that control. It was what he always yearned for…control, power. A vampire made sense. He was a beast, and for being one he was punished with the loss of his true love. He craved power, but had none over what he wanted the most.

"Grandfather?" Katia knocked on the door gingerly. She turned the handle with a dull click and opened the door, peering inside. "Grandfather, are you alright?" She was worried. He had been in that room for hours now. She saw the back of his head, covered in draped gray hair, and walked into the room. "Grandfather?" She said again her sweet, soft voice.

He had no control in Dropstone. Here, Anton was not feared, but pitied. Here he was a decrepit old man who needed help going down stairs. Folsense was dead. Sophia was dead. Anton was not dead, but he knew his life was already over. He didn't turn around. "I'm fine Katia," He replied.

"Are you sure?" She stepped around the chair, looking down at this sitting old man. Her big, beautiful blue eyes shone with sympathy.

Anton curled his hand into a fist. "I'm fine!" He shouted.

Katia curled backward. Her mouth was ajar in confusion. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" She stuttered.

He turned away from her quickly, staring at the ground. Anton whispered coldly "Go away." He didn't look back up, but he could hear her shoes clip-clop against the ground hurriedly and the door close with a murmured thud. The room was quiet again. Anton's clenched hand began to shake. His back tensed and his teeth clutched. Then, suddenly, all his muscles relaxed and loosened as he began to cry with short, pathetic sobs.

~*~

The cool, tranquil glow of twilight filled his room now. Anton was uneasily shifting his weight from foot to foot. His eyes could not stay still as he glanced all about the room. He looked up at the moon with a longing expression drawn on his aged face. "Oh…oh Sophia… How could I be so mean? My…our granddaughter. I was so mean….I truly am a monster, Sophia." He turned down his head again. He hoped that Sophia would talk back. But he knew she wouldn't. In Folsense, she would've. In Folsense he was a God, and with his strength he had power and with power, hope. That was an illusion now broken though. In Dropstone Anton was, as he had always been, a powerless old man and Sophia was silent.

He pushed against the armchair, leaning forward. Anton slowly raised himself out of the chair. He stepped forward cautiously, testing the strength of his foot. At first his hip flared with pain, so he stopped still in half-stride for a moment. The pain left quickly however, and Anton continued to walk. He moved slowly and quietly, hunched forward with his eyes barely looking above the floor. He opened the door and walked out of the room.

It was late. The house was still and dark. Everybody else had gone to bed. They had assumed Anton, Grandfather, had too and was asleep on the armchair. He moved like a dusky shadow across the hallway now. His footfalls had led him outside a door.

This was the door to Katia's room. Anton looked at the golden door handle with hesitance. Should I go in, he thought. Should I wait until the morning to apologize? At that moment he could feel a sharp pain in his chest. His heart throbbed. No…he couldn't let his brute words stand any longer. He opened the door.

The creaking door woke her. She fidgeted under her covers a little, groggily pulling herself up above them. Katia turned her head and slowly opened her eyes. "Grand…grandfather?" She cooed softly.

"Ka…Katia?" Anton replied. He moved closer. He walked beside the side of her bed. He let his weak knees drop, as he sat on the corner of the bed. Anton was looking down. He felt too ashamed to look his beautiful granddaughter in the eyes.

Katia pulled her hands out from under the blanket. She carefully rested them on top of his. Her skin was so soft. "What is it Grandfather?" Katia asked sympathetically.

He still looked away. "I'm…I'm sorry, Katia. I shouldn't have been so mean to you earlier." He hung down his head. "I didn't mean to hurt you…" Anton could feel tears pooling behind his eyes.

She smiled warmly. "It's okay, Grandfather. I forgive you."

Anton's eyes widened. Suddenly he turned his head to look at her. He was shocked when he saw her. She was so beautiful... "Sophia," He whispered. His hand tightened around hers. He held it tightly now. "Sophia!"

Katia tried to pull back. "No, Grandfather, it's me, Katia…"

He was left in shock. Anton knew this was Katia. He knew. But, somehow, all he could see was the face of his love. Her soft, shining blue hair fell around her shoulders like the leaves of a ethereal willow tree. Her eyes were calm pools of beautiful, cool water that sparkled and shimmered from the starlight. Anton looked deeply into her eyes. He could feel a comfort here, a warmth that shone from his body. Katia's skin was so soft, so perfect and glowed with youth and splendor. She had on a thin white nightgown made of lace that draped daintily over her slim shoulders. Her entire being radiated beauty and warmth. "Sophia…"

She tried to pull away again. "Grandfather, please. It's me, Katia, your granddaughter."

Something came over Anton. It was a great wave of arrogance, fed by longing, that crashed over his body and soak into his veins. He could feel the power he had once had, once had as the great vampire of Folsense. "Katia…please, let me be with her. One more time, Katia, please…"

Her mouth quivered in a reserved fear. She shrunk over her shoulders, leaning away. "What? What do you mean?"

Anton fell forward. He shot out his hand and grabbed her shoulder. He leaned forward over the bed. "Katia, please! One more time!" He pleaded.

She gasped with fear as he fell on her. Katia tried to pull away, but this time something stopped her. She saw Anton's eyes. They were so mournful, so desperate. She couldn't leave Grandfather now. All she wanted…all she wanted for him was to be happy and safe. She…she would do anything for him. She would do anything that would make her grandfather happy again. Katia was paralyzed for a moment, but then gave in. She leaned forward, embracing Anton.

"Katia…Katia…" He chanted in a whisper. He let his shaken withered hand rise from her shoulder, sharing the embrace and holding the beautiful girl around her waist. Anton's mind hesitated. Was this too much to ask of her? It was a fleeting idea, however. It was quickly overpowered with a flood of emotions. He could remember the power he had over people. He remembered their fear, and his control. It filled with him delight. He had his power back, and now he even had the power to do what he most wanted. He had Sophia again. "Sophia…Sophia…"

Anton hooked his fingers around the strap of her nightgown. He raised the silk of her skin, letting it fall down her arms. Katia was deadly still. She resisted the sobs that swelled in her throat, instead trying to lean forward. He lowered his head slowly. Carefully, Anton kissed her chest softly where her youthful breasts began. Shivering, she raised her arm to gingerly pet the back of her Grandfather's head as he continued his kisses. She had to do anything, anything, to make her Grandfather happy again…


End file.
